


Little Wolf and Red Riding Hood

by Cha0s_Cat



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, GrimmIchi Server Enablers, Halloween, M/M, On Hiatus, Other, Pre-Relationship Grimmichi, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cha0s_Cat/pseuds/Cha0s_Cat
Summary: Lilynette looses a plushie-fied Starrk in the human world.Yuzu finds him.This sets them both on a collision course for each other.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, Lilynette Gingerbuck/Kurosaki Yuzu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	Little Wolf and Red Riding Hood

Lilynette growled and kicked at a drift of pale sand that had piled up in the corner of one of the many open breezeways of Las Noches. Her attempts at trick-or-treating had met with failure after failure. First Harribel’s fraccion hadn’t had any idea what Halloween was, even though Aizen-sama had made an announcement to the Espada during the most recent meeting. He had said something about keeping the morale of the Arrancar up while they waited for the hogyoku to awaken. 

Gin had leaned over from the seat next to where Lilynette sat on Starrk’s lap to whisper in her ear. “What he really means is that he doesn’t want to deal with the…” He paused as if trying to find the right word, his ever-present smirk widening ever so slightly, “...Chaos that tends to happen when certain Arrancar get bored.” This statement earned him a disapproving glare from the sightless Tosen.

After the Tres Bestias, there had been the seaweed haired creep. Lilynette shuddered. It wasn’t until she ran into Grimmjow that she had even seen anyone in a costume. She was still miffed as she had put a lot of work into making the costume that would fit over her mask and still look cute. A magenta vest with a large hood was perfect after she had made a few modifications. The brown fur that lined the edge of the hood as well as her paw gloves and shorts helped with the wolf aesthetic that she had been going for. The ears that she had sewn into the hood gave her horns a place to go as well as giving her an adorable floppy ear with the shorter horn. But by far the hardest thing had been making the tail. It had taken her ages to find a hollow with fur the same pale green color as her hair.

Grimmjow’s costume looked like he had raided a prison and stole an orange jumpsuit. Though she would admit, to herself, that the bones that he had painted on it were a nice touch. Never one to do anything by halves, Grimmjow had also added massive weighted restraints on his neck, arms, and legs with a heavy chain connecting his arms to his neck and one leg to an iron ball that had to be at least a meter in diameter. 

Despite the costume, Grimmjow didn’t have any candy. Lilynette had suspected that he was planning a rather violent trick involving the iron ball and bashing whichever idiot was stupid enough to bother him in the skull. Which meant that the Quinto Espada would most likely be eating the iron sphere before the day was out. 

She had finally caught the sweet scent of candy on the wind and took off towards what she hoped was a mountain of candy. And it had been. It just happened to be guarded by groupie numbers one and two. She didn’t understand how Aizen-sama could stand the fraccion wannabes. She didn’t think that shinigami had fracciones and even if they did, wouldn’t they be shinigami as well? Loly and Melony hadn’t understood that they were supposed to give out the candy that Aizen-sama had prepared and not hoard it like jealous dragons.

Lilynette had an eerily similar experience with Wonderweiss taking all of the candy that Tosen made. Thankfully Tosen had directed her towards someone who he thought had candy as well. Unfortunately, that person was Gin. The ex-captain was more interested in mischief than giving her candy. Lilynette growled in remembered frustration at the bastard’s taunts. Harribel had interrupted soon after. It was obvious that she hadn’t seen the point of participating in the Halloween festivities. What with her costume being her normal outfit.

The grey wolf plushie that Harribel had found would have made the lack of sweets up to that point. And then it spoke in Starrk’s low voice. Lilynette grumbled and leaned on the railing where the plushie sat. “How did you manage to get yourself turned into a stuffed animal?” she asked.

“I haven’t a clue?” There was a moment as Lilynette leveled a disbelieving stare at Starrk. He sighed and continued, “I was asleep.”

Lilynette’s left eye twitched. “You...were asleep?!” She paused to take a deep, fortifying breath. “YOU NARCOLEPTIC IDIOT! ONLY YOU COULD SLEEP THROUGH BEING TURNED INTO A STUFFED ANIMAL!” Lilynette yelled as she slammed her fist into the soft form of the wolf plushie, sending it skipping across the pale dunes. It was only after Starrk had fallen behind one of them that Lilynette realized her mistake. 

Cursing, she took off in the direction that Starrk had flown. His current form seemed to suppress his reiatsu until it couldn’t be sensed. Landing on the dune, Lilynette scanned the sands for any sign of movement. A small pile twitched halfway down the slope causing her to pounce, arms outstretched to grasp… the squirming form of a rat hollow. It made a rather satisfying squeak as she punted the stupid thing towards the crescent moon.

“Was it really necessary for you to punch me?” Starrk’s dryly amused voice sounded to her right. Glancing over in that direction, Lilynette blinked blankly and then burst into laughter at the sight of Starrk shaking himself like a dog in an attempt to get rid of the sand in his fur. 

“You had it coming, you big jerk! I wanted to go trick or treating and now I have to babysit you…” she trailed off as the smile fell from her face. “Not that I was having any luck before Harribel found you,” she pouted, kicking idly at the sand.

“Why don’t we just go to the human world? Aizen-sama did mention that Halloween was a human holiday so it would make sense that there would be more people celebrating it there,” Starrk suggested.

Lilynette’s face lit up with excitement. “That is a PERFECT idea!” she laughed. Picking Starrk up, she spun in a happy circle. “And with your reiatsu being next to nothing, nobody will know that we’re gone!” Lilynette practically sang with glee as she tore open a garganta.

ヘ(◕。◕ヘ)

“I’m going to head out to soccer practice!” 

At the sound of her twin sister's voice, Yuzu paused in the middle of setting out the ingredients for the treats she was planning on making in order to lean around the doorway to the dining room. “I thought that the team only met on Wednesdays and Fridays?” she asked, with a confused look on her face. 

Karin paused with one foot out the door. “Uhhh Toshiro’s back in town and I wanted to play with him because he’s good at playing soccer and he said he’d give me some tips the next time he was in Karakura.” 

“Oh, ok have fun!” Yuzu held onto her smile until the sound of Karin’s footsteps had faded beneath the sound of the passing cars. She rubbed a weary hand across her face and slid down the wall. 

Her sister hadn’t lied, not exactly. Yuzu was the least spiritually sensitive of her family but she wasn’t stupid. 

It started with Bostov, or rather Kon. He would end up in different places from where she had left him. Yuzu had thought that someone had been moving him until she caught him walking around. He had been arguing and pleading with a hazy shape that he called Rukia-neesan. The hazy shape picked up Kon and Yuzu beat a swift retreat as she heard footsteps move from Ichigo’s door to the bathroom and then back again. Later that night when she went to put some of her brother’s laundry away she found the coded letter that Rukia had left.

A couple of days later and Kon stopped moving on his own and Ichigo started acting a little off. It wasn’t noticeable to those who didn’t know him very well. What sealed the deal for Yuzu was when she saw him land in the center of their backyard and leap into his bedroom. She remembered when her brother’s look-alike had jumped incredible distances across Karakura a few weeks prior. It seemed like it had actually been her brother, or at the very least his body. The cherry on top of the conspiracy pie, or as she mentally referred to it: the Konspiracy, had been his full body flinch when she had called him Bostov.

Kon had spilled the beans after she had confronted him. On everything. Shinigami, Hollows, and where Ichigo and Rukia fit in. Smack dab in the middle of a huge mess as it turned out. When a bunch of new people showed up and started hanging out with Ichigo it wasn’t hard to figure out that they were shinigami like Rukia. Yuzu had been fine with that, she understood why her big brother wanted to keep her safe. Her father supposedly couldn’t see spirits but she had noticed him squinting at a few blurs and later pointedly not looking at them. And she had been ok with that. But when Karin had started hanging out with Toshiro, that was when she couldn’t ignore the ever-growing gap between her family and herself. Karin kept things from her when she never used to. 

And Yuzu hated it. 

She despised being the weakest in the family. Everyone was keeping things from her and it hurt. Yuzu curled into a little ball on the floor. Her arms wrapped around herself in an attempt to hold in the gnawing loneliness that seemed to be eating at her core. She lay on the hard wooden floor for an indeterminate amount of time. Watching as the dust motes spun slowly downwards in the watery sunlight.

With a sigh, Yuzu stood up and walked back into the kitchen. Cooking always made her feel better. In some small way it was like her mother was still with her and she was able to make sure that no matter what trouble her brother and sister got into or how long a shift her father had to work, they would always have a warm meal to come home to. Dinner was stewing in the crockpot and that gave Yuzu time to work on other things. Namely, Halloween treats. This year she wanted to try her hand at making candy in addition to the baked treats. Which meant that a trip to the store was in order.


End file.
